wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nerubian spiderlord
Nerubian spiderlords (known as Spider Lords in Warcraft III, and in a mention by Eligor Dawnbringer) are cold, ruthless, deadly, and intelligent beetle creatures. They are perhaps the most powerful Nerubians.Most of them died during the War of the Spider and were raised as Crypt lords. Anub'arak,The former king of the Nerubians,was also one of the them. a living spiderlord named Vorus'arak, escaped the slaughter and along with some other Nerubians,settled on Skittering Hollows, establishing a colony known as Voru'kar . History Spiderlords once formed the majority of Azjol-Nerub’s leadership in Azjol-Nerub; they were the keepers of law and dominated nerubian society, though the eldest members of other castes held considerable sway.Dark Factions, pg. 203 In the largest communities, they still serve as advisors to a local queen. Small communities are led by spiderlords.Manual of Monsters, pg. 71 They exhibit more callous intelligence than their underlings; a nerubian spiderlord is willing to sacrifice almost anything to further one of his complicated schemes. These nerubians look somewhat different than their brethren: they have a carapace and dual sets of wings, making their lower bodies appear almost beetle-like. This enormous, insectile creature resembles a gigantic, fantastically colored beetle. The scarab-like carapace unfolds like dual wings, and the creature’s front limbs are scythelike and bony. Nerubian spiderlords come in many vivid, jeweled shades, everything from emerald green to sapphire blue to ruby red. Some scholars attempt to draw a correlation between a spiderlord’s coloring and his approximate power level, but so far have reached no consensus. Nerubian spiderlords grow 18–20 feet tall and weigh 8,000 to 12,000 pounds. Their carapaces provide excellent natural armor, but their vestigial wings are not strong enough to allow flight. They also typically grow to a larger size and train in some combination of aristocrat, warrior, and mage or other spellcaster classes. They must choose between training as aristocrats, warriors, or mages, the choice may not be changed later. When challenged, a nerubian spiderlord tries diplomacy first, after which he switches to his spell-like abilities. Melee combat is a spiderlord’s last resort. A nerubian spiderlord possesses the same poisonous bite of other nerubians, but due to his scarab body he cannot spin webs. They can spin a single strand to ascend or descend in order to climb, but they cannot throw webs like common nerubians. Only nerubian queens give birth to spiderlords; one out of every twenty eggs she lays on average grows into a spiderlord (the rest emerge as regular nerubians). Speculations Anub'arak and his fellow Crypt lords are called "Traitors" by the living Nerubians, perhaps because they betrayed their empire by serving The Lich King, but Nerubians don't call other Undead Nerubians who fell in the battle against the Scourge like Elder Nadox and Krik'thir the Gatewatcher traitors implying that Crypt lords did something to betray they kind, also most undead Nerubians have limited sentience, as described perfectly by Krik'thir the Gatewatcher upon his death as an undead "I should be grateful, but I long ago lost the capacity...".whereas it does not seem to be the case with the Crypt lords, who can recall almost everything that happened to them in life. It is also possible that Dreadlords, who were serving the Scourge, manipulated them to betray their own kind. Notable *Vorus'arak *Hazu'Asnab *Majis'Tomon *Ul'Tomon Former Spiderlords * Anub'arak * Thebis-Ra * Typhis-Ahn * Anubiros * Memphis-Ahn * Horus'aman * Nephri'thos * Arak-arahm * Tuten'arak * Pharoh-moth References Category:Spiderlords Category:Nerubians Category:Dark Factions Category:Manual of Monsters